


空心人

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰 有珉灰**无三观出轨故事 很短随便看看灵感来源(构思和语言习惯都不一样)是《密会》的剧本





	空心人

/

月亮果然空心，不然夜晚不会那样凉。沉默令人喉头发紧。文俊辉发觉，他不是第一次从噩梦中醒来，发现自己落在枕头上，一瞬间的温柔浪潮吞噬着他的心。黑暗中什么也没有，他频频眨眼，只微微湿了眼眶。

算上悠长的夏天和忙碌的初秋，他跟身边的人也一起走过二十三个？或者二十一个季节？坐在床上扳手指算着，被人握住了手腕:“怎么不睡?”

“睡不着。睡了，又醒了。”文俊辉不太擅长谈论自己的事，语速很快，容易慌，好多年了还是这样，被关心了，才后知后觉自己多事，坐在床沿感觉很窘。

“明天找洪医生开点安神的药吧。”金珉奎好脾气，从来没说过重话，按理说，跟他生活在一起是舒心的。文俊辉按了按胸口把那些乱糟糟的东西压下去，从床边拿起水杯来喝了一口。

“嗯，再说吧，明天很多事情呢。”他重新躺下，微微侧过身子，最近夜晚有点降温，他蜷起来，安全的一个圆。

“什么事？下午不是就一节课。”金珉奎是系里的主任，做了几年，事业顺利，从很早的时候，他俩就认识，起初是聊得来，后来身边看看没什么人了，两个人走在一起，似乎不太违和，生活得很平静。早几年家里人拦着，或有人诋毁，日子一长转头都忘了，各人仍是过自己的。按理说，大家都羡慕他幸福---文俊辉一直被保护得很好，一切顺利，没有意外。除了今年开始偶尔心悸失眠的症状有点困扰他---很久之前就有，从这一年开始，突然变得频繁，他戒了不良生活习惯，干脆让自己做个工作机器，其他时候心里无念无想，以图清净。

“你有个学生，你上周才嘱咐我去找他，怎么忘了。”文俊辉是金珉奎的助理，在系里做点助教的工作，钢琴方面他不算有天赋，整个艺术学院人才海了去，但这么多年跟金珉奎这个系主任朝夕相处，学也学了不少，闲时不出门，闷在家里琴房练琴，不为了什么，只是把年轻时没用完的一股力气，尽数潮水似地倾泻出来，幸而没有听众---金珉奎平时在学院里听学生弹，回家连琴房都懒得进，最近添了新的爱好，业余画几笔画，抽象得很，没人看得懂:似乎正是以此为目的。

“啊，是哦，那你指导完带他回去，再顺便去洪医生那里，我来预约。”身边的人似乎没有什么继续对话的欲望，尽职尽责地安排好日程，手机的蓝光屏幕在黑夜里有点刺眼，家中主人把屏幕调暗，查看了熟识医生的预约信息，发了消息过去，就睡了。

呼吸渐渐变沉，这几年他们开始无梦，从前被梦的离奇与空乏激励着的幻想本能已经退却，日子开始变成钉在墙上的一把扇子，过了秋后，逐渐皱缩收紧干枯了扇面。

那个学生。是今年招进艺术学院的研究生，钢琴技术上算不得精湛，熟练的同时，带着点自己的想法。金珉奎需要学生给自己撑场面，年底有几场演奏会，特意点了那个青年参加，对方很愉快地同意了，并且得知会有助教老师来单独指导他练习---文俊辉拿着学生档案卡，很轻易从第一行获知有关于他的、最基本的信息:全圆佑。是个不太常见的名字，读起来感觉嘴里含着块果冻---柔软的，但似乎低温，不太近人情。全圆佑出入金珉奎办公室的时候文俊辉迎面遇见过，是个眼睛狭而斜削着的男孩子，手插着兜，颇有不与人通情达理的意思。冷冰冰的家伙，让人莫名想逃避。

钢琴教室的门常年关着，没人要关着，有人更要关着。文俊辉抱着一堆零零碎碎文件站在教室门口楼梯转角等，路过的有学生朝他打招呼喊老师好，他还是窘，表面温顺地应了。大家都说他好脾气，前辈们喜欢他性格可爱，总是兴致很好，但他多数时候不知道自己要做什么，怎么做都窘---这种时候反而觉得坐在钢琴前面很舒服，起码音符不会对他突兀提问，只是听从他，要高时高，要低时低。多少世事是错落的，准确只在人为。

研究生的课程下课时间偶尔会早一些，当然不排除教授讲上瘾来了多聊个半节课，有人从大门口进出，走廊里灌风，文俊辉感觉自己站得有点僵硬了，把脖子往衣服领子里缩缩。门打开之后，陆续出来几个，都不是的。就在他视线散漫无心地望着别处时，面前忽然站定一个人:

“文老师吗？我们从今天开始？”

男孩子算起来应该不比文俊辉小，下巴修得很干净，肤色比一般亚洲人种要白，手护理得格外好---也看得出来弹琴的痕迹，指骨在不容易发觉的地方有些偏移。进入这所学院需要天赋更需要勤奋，文俊辉自惭从没对此上心过，似乎一开始就是金珉奎让他过来“帮忙”，被这里的孩子叫一声老师，起初他压力巨大。

面前的男孩穿着纯黑毛衣，颇符合他的外形气质，风衣谨慎地扣着，一出教室就戴上了围巾。文俊辉穿得少，手脚冻得慌，冲他点点头示意一起走，“主任让我带你回去练习，你的资料他已经给我了，我只是给你提供方便的人。”他说话和气，对方似乎也很友好，抬手推一推眼镜答应着“好啊”就挪开步子走。两个人出了教学楼，冷风一扑，文俊辉不自觉耸肩，继而又感觉到一边肩膀受力---

“老师，要不你把这个戴上吧。”伸手送过来的是刚才还在他脖子上的围巾。文俊辉看着围巾犹豫一下接过来，他是能不来回推让就不多说话的，戴上围巾才想起来，这男孩子讲话口气很轻，却有种不容拒绝的意思。有的人生来笃定，是文俊辉一直学不来的性情。他不由得在坐进车里检查后视镜的同时回忆起最近夜晚的心慌---究竟是什么呢？既然日子已经这样过下来，到底有什么值得忧心？

“啊对了，”专注开车的时候文俊辉随意地交代，“我叫文俊辉，叫名字就行了，我们应该差不多大。”

“好的，我是全圆佑，老师......俊辉可以叫我圆佑，请多关照。”后座上传来礼貌回应，隔了一顷，又迟疑说，“那俊辉你还蛮早的。”

“什么？”文俊辉正拐弯，抬头看路无心地问。

“稳定下来...我到现在不要说伴侣，恋爱都没怎么谈。工作也...没有头绪，学这个能做什么一点也不知道，家里也经常说我呢。”全圆佑似乎是为了缓解尴尬，又提起些其他的，母亲支持他学艺术父亲让他去学商之类的琐事，文俊辉一概都听不进了。

路况平稳。他是这两年才学的开车。刚来这边的时候连租房子的钱都没有，靠给当时打工的小企划社复印文件活着，学过几年舞蹈，起初没有娱乐公司签他做练习生，好不容易有了一个，没多久就破产倒闭，老板出于惭愧把他介绍给自己的朋友---一个钢琴老师。从此做人家的助理，一来二去地，身边的圈子稳定下来，圈子里的人也，接纳了男孩特殊的身份---私下是否会有些什么不堪言语，他想也知道，因此总是暗自发窘，金珉奎要他“自信一点”，融入他的圈子。他正是不知道人生该往何处去的年纪，颇花了一番功夫，让那些人认可他，漂亮的男孩子，安静善良的，偶尔也会失神，所幸没人关心他在想什么。

他不知道自己想着什么，就这么活。听全圆佑的意思，这个年龄的男孩子，的确正该替一切的未知悬心---文俊辉的生活里有什么陌生的部分呢？没有的，没有的，他在心底喃喃着，忽然一个刹车踩到底。熄火了。

被从后座惯性缓冲吓了一跳的全圆佑扶着驾驶座:“你还好吗？”前面的车停得很急，文俊辉伏在方向盘上喘气，不可否认，心慌的感觉像重生的爬山虎一样，烧不干净也拔不掉，又攀着他的肋骨爬上来了。

“不然换我来开吧。”全圆佑不等文俊辉表态就下车在堵成长龙的车流里绕行到驾驶座边上，示意换他来开。文俊辉扶着座椅换到副驾驶座，摸索着给自己扣上了安全带。

“受惊吓了吧？这种急刹很吓人的。”全圆佑开朗地笑着说，眼睛不看他，看看方向盘和后视镜，慢慢随着车流启动了发动机，他开得很平稳，似乎为了给文俊辉留下空间，后半程没有说话。文俊辉除了偶尔指一下路，没有别的事。

男孩子手指纤长，有一双好看的手。无论是开车还是弹琴都稳稳地，金珉奎说得没错，这孩子谈不上技术流，因此不刻意炫技，有自己的特色，表达情感很流畅---甚至稳稳控制着节奏。听见他说恋爱也没怎么谈过，文俊辉不大相信，艺术学院的风气他太了解，有几个真能免俗。

“俊辉也是从小学钢琴吗？”一起待在琴房里，家中上下只有这间屋子充满悦耳音符，全圆佑按文俊辉说的练了几遍，拉开手指，停下来休息时问。

“啊...算不上，只是会弹，这几年反而练得多了，因为...没什么事要忙。”文俊辉端过去一杯果汁，自己抱着杯子喝牛奶，食性上他像猫，喜欢奶味奶香。

“或许，我也可以喝牛奶吗？”全圆佑举着手里的杯子，“这个，我平时不大喝呢。麻烦啦。”

文俊辉连声答应了，出门去换了杯牛奶过来，看见冰箱里有鲱鱼，思忖晚餐食谱，把牛奶送进琴房就出去做饭了。猫咪围裙买来的时候要更鲜艳，现在已经褪色。琴房的门没关严，在厨房能隐约听到，练得很顺利，稳稳的。真是个内心稳定的家伙。文俊辉看着自己煎得不太均匀的鱼肉，不太满意地摇摇头，这一块只能放在自己的盘子里。

喊全圆佑吃饭的时候文俊辉先小心翼翼在门口站了一会，等一节结束再进去。多年跟金珉奎相处的经验他很熟识，他弹琴的时候金珉奎有事找他也不会直接推门进来的。他们在小事上达成的默契很多，细小而平滑，日子从皱缩的紧张的被抚平为光滑的网，兜着他沥干泪水的心。他几乎从来不会哭的---却在接全圆佑回来的路上差点失态了，托前面车辆的福，文俊辉现在才能笑着喊人出来吃饭。

“没什么好的，家里做干净些，比赛前，主任应该会带你去酒店住，到时候要是吃不惯外面的东西，我也可以过去做饭。”

“不要紧的，我一直住学校，习惯吃外食了。谢谢谢谢---”全圆佑脱掉外套之后就剩一件黑毛衣，身材瘦削结实，格外优越，胳膊肘撑在餐桌上笑着道了谢，开始自然地吃起来。文俊辉把煎坏了的那块搭在自己盘子边上，起身拿胡椒粉回身，却发现“它”不见了。

他没说什么，递过去胡椒粉和纸巾就坐下来闷头自己吃，全圆佑问他金珉奎为什么不回来吃饭，他答说金珉奎晚上有课，在学校吃了，“平时我们经常分开解决的，他太忙，我又太闲---”说着略顿一顿，留神看全圆佑吃下去那块没煎好的鱼，每逢这种时候他就说不出来话，像所有会让他说不出话的场合一样，他心底的某种东西再次皱起来，被烹煮得涨起来一些，微微泛着酸。

要说是男孩，文俊辉自己也算得上男孩---只是现在没人这么说。他想起来稍后还约了洪医生，向全圆佑道声抱歉，拿起手机打开看一眼，却发现屏幕上飘着金珉奎早些时候发来的信息---

“在家里吃饭的话，全圆佑这孩子好像不吃鱼和乳制品，上次开会茶歇跟他聊天，他提起过不喜欢腥味来着。”

手里的叉子轻轻搁在瓷盘边上，没有发出足以引发异常反应的声响。文俊辉忽然站起身走到水池边上，手里端着自己的盘子往水池里倒，打开水龙头把腰弯下去，全圆佑还没来得及靠近在身后问着些什么，文俊辉在流水声里手指紧紧扣在水池边上，低头张开嘴，无声地大哭。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

天更冷些的时候，文俊辉又在走廊上跟全圆佑碰面了。只不过这次他没在等他。两人自从那天文俊辉忽然失态之后见面时很客气，文俊辉也解释说自己是压力太大了，已经约了医生，把全圆佑送回学校自己去找洪知秀的时候，又什么都没说。洪知秀拍着他的手背送他走出医院，轻轻靠在他耳边说:“有时候，人就是因为这点灵性才会受苦，要是你跟珉奎之间以后有什么事，我们这些朋友会跟你一起，你不要担心---”说着又看了看文俊辉迷茫的眼底，肯定地补充一句，“也不要怕。”

仿佛某种无用却可猜的预言，金珉奎不回家吃饭的晚上多了起来。学院的事情很忙。交到文俊辉手里的事情也微妙地变多变杂，他继续安安静静地穿行在办公室内外，跟学生们温和地打着照面，却很少看见全圆佑---有时只是看见一个背影，或者远远瞧见了，就立马改变路线。

这次碰面不算太意外。艺术学院办画展，很多人都来看，其中也有半路出家的金珉奎的画，却被恭维着摆在正中央，一组作品边上挨着另一组，用色同样热烈，情绪如出一辙。文俊辉在别人的目光中欣赏自己伴侣的画，无人陪同，仿佛不经意地，弯下腰去，定一定神看清那签名the 8的画的作者姓名签: 油画系 徐明浩

跟全圆佑是同级生来着。不知道金珉奎什么时候和那边系里的人有什么接触。这就像叶子落下来一样，谁都知道是秋天来了，却也不知道秋天在叶子上的作用力---到底是温度多些，还是露水的重量多些，或者只是什么都没有，什么都没有，像空荡荡的大地一样，依循着偶然，起微小的变化，却被人认为有许多必然。

文俊辉裹着大衣出来，在走廊无人的转角处撞见正在角落窗边抽烟的全圆佑，男孩子的头发乌黑，乖顺又透露着初识时的冷淡。全圆佑将烟头在窗台上按灭，正要笑着跟他打招呼，一句话还没出口----

文俊辉大步上前，什么也没管，拉着全圆佑风衣的领子，一手托上他的后脑勺，把自己的嘴唇送了上去。蹭在全圆佑有些干燥发苦的刚刚抽了烟的唇上，不等文俊辉用力，全圆佑很快反应过来，打开口腔迅速调整呼吸向文俊辉的舌腔里侵入---两下里较劲，吻得很深。

亲完了文俊辉有点头晕，全圆佑看来经常运动，还是稳稳地站着，拿黑眼珠望着他---刚刚接过很长的吻的文俊辉脸颊微微泛红，猫似地靠在窗户边上，风透进来有点冷，他颇为沮丧地又裹了裹衣服，还是全圆佑先开口。“抽了烟，有点苦，抱歉。”

送文俊辉回去的路上全圆佑熟门熟路，开起文俊辉他们家的车来也很顺手。他有一句没一句地讲废话，文俊辉就听着，有时候还笑笑，但那笑实在够惨淡，好似被剥开来的洋葱落在地上的皮。文俊辉看着窗外夜色渐渐暗下来，路灯亮得堂皇，车缓缓驶入自家小区，下车前他突然开口:“你第一次来我家的时候，我就知道了你要怎么样。”

“老师，”全圆佑笑起来抢白，并不突兀，“我可不可以做你的学生？”

仿佛不要他先把事情说出来似的。文俊辉感受到这种不肯让一步的主动和攻击性，久违地激起了好胜心，“今晚他不在家，明天也不在。跟他的油画系学生在欧洲看展呢。”

车前灯适时地闪烁了两下便熄灭。夜晚越来越冷了，却还是有月亮。

在这月光里头，文俊辉感觉自己久不使用的肠壁难得水汪汪的，在肉体的碰撞声里激涌出星星点点的黏液，每一下深入都有湿亮清晰的水声，仿佛被手掌狠狠拍打的成熟蜜桃。漂亮的脸上泪光点点，被抽插得撅着屁股眼神游移，猫一样暧声呢喃，轻轻地倒吸着冷气，为了避免酸痛，还嗯嗯呜呜地软塌着腰身和尾椎。

卧室的墙上压着肉乎乎的屁股，他清瘦的身上也就这点肉感的部分，他时常担心自己不够性感---现在不必有那样的担心，久违的激情烧着了他，倒扣瓜瓤似的腰窝几乎要摇出花来，似乎在形状简洁漂亮的腰椎出立刻生出一根柔媚的尾巴也不奇怪。翻涌的肉浪把锋利器具吞到极致，不大讨好地吃进去。穴口裹着囊袋皱缩的外皮，适应了全圆佑的节奏之后便探出身体来寻觅食物，被性器一下下地顶着，又再次被牵扯翻出肠壁，不停扭动抽搐中前端也逐渐渗出精水来。

两个人都不是初次，也足够狠心，互相欺压着---文俊辉被欺压的时候更多---来来去去，到最后头顶的灯光都弥散开来，文俊辉在一片茫然无觉的白光里喊出声，他知道自己在叫全圆佑的名字，那个冷冷的、软软的名字---像窗台上的月亮一样掀开了他心里的帘子。他们现在看起来一定很淫荡，他却满足地缩在全圆佑怀里舔舐他的锁骨---全圆佑说，他喜欢猫。

完事之后的夜晚很短，几乎立马就天亮，全圆佑坐在琴房里，起床的文俊辉端着果汁走到门口去，不打一声招呼就开了门。全圆佑正要起来问他睡得怎么样，却见文俊辉脸上带着陌生的笑。

“怎么，所以，老师还是不肯接受你的学生吗？只做你的学生也不行？”

文俊辉身上穿着空荡荡的家居服，衬得身体更加瘦削，他光脚踩在琴房的地毯上，他站着，他坐着，他们对望着，都有黑色的眼珠。文俊辉的那双里面没有什么情绪。“对不起，我总是醉了又醒了，很快，很短暂。”递过来的杯子是温水里泡过的玻璃杯。在这个家里，冬天拿饮料之前，他都是把杯子温好的。

“比赛的日子，我会去央求你做饭的。”全圆佑接过来喝了一口，口齿清晰而平静，“我有肠胃炎，是个病孩子来着。”好像装可怜。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

金珉奎忙公务回来就是演奏会了。酒店的走廊里很安静，各个艺术学院的老师学生从会议室回来多数在自己房间休息。金珉奎又说有事要去跟别的教授交流离开的夜晚，文俊辉下床为另一个人开了门。

“不是想要我做老师吗？”他戏谑地笑着，却不认真拦人。

全圆佑在门口站着，手里滑稽地拿着琴谱。

“知道我走到现在最重要的人生经验是什么吗？”黑暗中刀子一样的言语割开了室内的空气，有什么东西从窗外随着月光流泻进来，被轻轻拨响。  
“不知道。”全圆佑看起来像在等他的回答，又像在期待些别的东西。

“是怯懦。”文俊辉也不急，只是站在门边把手搭在门框上。  
“怯懦...吗？”  
“怯懦这东西，是平常日子的核一样的宝物，如果人什么也不怕，也不会不安了，他还怎么活呢？”  
“也许还可以爱......”

“---爱？哈哈，爱，爱吗？你果然还是小朋友呢。”从文俊辉眼底闪过一丝怪异的神色。可能是天冷了，他感觉房间里的暖气开得不够足。  
“那也没什么。”  
“是没什么。没什么。你进来吧，外面凉。”

Fin.


End file.
